Warning
by Pikatwig
Summary: (Contains spoilers for the Delta Episode, First Person) Deoxys learns of a major threat to humanity and heads towards Earth to warn them of said threat. One-shot


Yea… I still don't own Sun or Moon. The idea just sorta came to me when I thought about the possibility of the Ultra Beasts being aliens of some sort and pondering if there was some sort of reason as to why Deoxys was going to Earth during the Delta Episode.

So… yea. Ideas can come from anywhere. Let's get this going.

Pokemon belongs to the Pokemon Company, Nintendo, Creatures Inc, etc.

* * *

(Deoxys' POV)

Space. It is the vastness and the void that is around me.

Space. It is the place I call home.

Space. The home of the unknown.

I presently am in a rest mode nearby a colony of creatures known as Cosmog. A trill sound disturbed my slumber as the colony was being scared by something. I turned to see a group of creatures that I demanded identification of. They did not respond.

Execute shift into Attack Forme.

One of these creatures floated over to challenge me and I charged forward with powerful strikes. The creature easily tanked them and flung me into a planetoid as if I were nothing.

Execute emergency shift into Defense Forme.

The emergency shift into Defense Forme managed to absorb some of the damage from the blow.

Execute Recover attack.

Some of my health was then restored. One of them quickly striked me and my Defense Forme began to fail me.

Execute shift into Speed Forme.

New plan formulated. Quickly speed around them and then execute the Psycho Boost attack. Executing plan.

With the added speed of Speed Forme, the plan should've gone off flawlessly. However, these creatures were easily able to predict my movements and send me backwards.

The creatures began to speak in a language that was so alien I could not understand. One of them floated over to me and grabbed me as if they were attempting to assimilate me into their kind. I would not allow that.

Execute emergency shift to Defense Forme.

Using the more round shape of Defense Forme, I was able to escape the grasp of the white one with a sort of cape like structure attached to it. The Cosmog tribe, along with any other tribes nearby, quickly began to flee.

I knew of one world that, even with the creatures they call Pokemon, would not be able to fight these monstrosities off. I made up my mind. I would go to warn the world of these monsters.

Execute shift into Speed Forme.

I quickly sped away from the monsters, a small Cosmog psychically tethering itself onto my being as I flew, I found rocks that would give me enough strength and durability to make the journey to the planet in speeds that would hopefully be fast enough. I requested the small Cosmog to tether these rocks together to form something durable.

Execute shift into Normal Forme.

Entering a sleep state until arrival.

* * *

Structural damage caused. Locating source.

Some Solrocks and Lunatones that were in the path of the space rock had caused damage to the structure that I, and the Cosmog, were in. The Cosmog sent out a Shadow Ball attack at them and warded them off.

Resuming sleep state.

* * *

Structural damage caused. Locating source.

We had apparently bumped into a small tribe of Cleffa, Solosis and Elgyem. The leader of the tribe, I presume either a Beheeyem or a Clefable, attack the space rock we were in. We simply continued on our way after that.

Resuming sleep state.

* * *

Major structural damage caused. Locating source.

The space rock had come across another space rock, the source of energy for fellow space creature Jirachi, but the damage caused to our space rock was heavy. One powerful hit near the front will destroy the space rock. No matter. Once I get to the planet and convey my message, I will return to space.

Resuming sleep state.

* * *

Total structural damage caused. Locating source.

A powerful attack from a powerful space creature had completely destroyed the space rock.

Execute Protect attack.

A triangular shaped barrier was formed as I had begun to awaken slowly, but I saw Cosmog was nowhere in sight. I could only assume he had fallen to the planet below. ...no matter. I slowly began to shift my barrier around and extended my arms to get a short scan of the area.

Still in space. Good.

I emerged from my barrier, still in Normal Forme, and looked to see the source of the destruction of my space rock. Analysis showed one creature charged with Infinity Energy and another creature riding atop it. Human, most likely.

I dropped my barrier and changed forward at the creature and the human, doing battle to assure they wouldn't get in the way of conveying my message.

Execute Psycho Boost attack.

My attack had landed on the creature with relative ease, but the human called out an attack. I was now able to get a decent look at the human. She was wearing a blue suit of sorts and I could hear what she had said easily.

"DeltaEmerald, use Dragon Ascent!"

I prepared myself for the onslaught as the creature soared into the air and striked me with a powerful force. My health was nearly completely gone as a result.

"Shoot…" the girl had muttered as she took something out, "Alright… got one shot at this…"

Execute Recov-

"Master Ball, go!"

Wait. What is this 'Master Ball'? Processing… pr-

I was soon within some sort of a sphere and could see the girl scanning the sphere with a device.

"Let's see… 'Deoxys, the DNA Pokemon.'"

I am no Pokemon, fool.

"'Deoxys emerged from a virus that came from space. It is highly intelligent and wields psychokinetic powers. This Pokemon shoots lasers from the crystalline organ on its chest'. That thing's an organ? Oh… uh… sorry I tossed the Master Ball at there…" she told me.

Again, I am no Pokemon. You are a fool.

"Anyway… I'm gonna call you… DNA Beast. I'm Sunset, nice to meet you DNA Beast."

'DNA Beast'? What in space does that mean?

Wait… can she not hear me? Attempting telepathic communication.

...no results. ...what?

* * *

She brought me down to her planet and exposed me to a 'meteorite', it was called from what I overheard, that allowed her to alter me into my other Formes at her will. ...she would not let me go to convey my warning to the people of this world and she could not hear me from my telepathy.

...I have failed.

"Hmm? You alright?" she asked me.

I did not respond, it was a futile effort.

"Do you miss outer space?" she asked.

I, again, did not respond.

"Well… it is very beautiful out there, DNA Beast. I'm sorry that I had to take you away from it, but you were going to hurt my world."

I… was?

"But don't worry, I'll make sure you stay safe here. You're my friend, DNA Beast."

...friend?

...even though I had failed, I had gained this wonderful girl. A Mistress.

My warning was a failure. My plans had failed. No warning would come to anybody but my Mistress and anybody she could convey it to.

I could only hope the warning would be heard so humanity would be prepared to fight those monsters from beyond.

Those creatures who are unstoppable.

Those beasts of ultimate power.

Those…

Those...

Ultra Beasts...

* * *

Yea. I'm speculating the reason Deoxys came to Earth during the Delta Episode was to warn humanity about the Ultra Beasts. And yes, the trainer at the end is based off of my character from AlphaSapphire, same name, same nickname for Rayquaza, same nickname for Deoxys (random aside, doesn't he slightly resemble the Ultra Beasts a little bit?).

Sorry about the sort of… unorthodox style this story ended up taking. I wanted to write it from the perspective of the thing that wasn't human to make it more interesting, but I think I made Deoxys sound like a robot as a result… ah well.

My favorite part has to be the ending where DNA Beast shortly talked about his new 'Mistress' and how he came up with the term 'Ultra Beasts'. Pretty neat in my opinion.

Just Live More.


End file.
